The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect
The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect is a 2015 D.I.T. book, the second and final installment of a two-part sequel spinoff, and the eleventh book in The Super Babies series. It is a sequel to The Super Babies: The Final Chapter and The X-Children: Where Are You Now?, the twenty-third installment of the D.I.T. Literary Universe and the eleventh and final book in Part Three: The Growing Universe. The Return of the Verasect was released on May 31, 2015, and would have been followed by a cancelled threequel, The X-Children: Master of the Blade, respectively. Production of both books occurred concurrently, and treated as if it were one book. The idea to split the books had been around since late 2014, but only really came into serious consideration after Thomas remembered his ambition to make it a sequel trilogy. Thomas also noted this was a sit-down book. He has also noted that some of the events of this book had an effect on the way The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat was to be made in 2018. Summary Long ago, the NoHeads waged two horrible wars against the free people of the solar system. Twelve years ago, Master Intelligence, once an iconic baby superhero, thought he had destroyed Hell Burnbottom, but alas, so long as the Tower of Reincarnation stands, the Elite NoHeads can wage a third war. In the meantime, the mysterious and almighty Verasect will be discovered by one Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who has wielded the Darkness before, and becomes its host, signaling a revolutionizing event unheard of for the last five centuries — the return of the Verasect. Synopsis Opening The book opens with Red X waking up. She tells her parents it is time to take her to the MBH, clearly excited about it. They take her there via van, and Red X climbs out to find Telekinibabe already there. Upon her return to the MBH, Red X felt relieved to be back, but also confused by Lindsay bullying her. The day after her return, the S.M.S.B. members all play dodgeball together. One team held Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Red X, and the other held Lindsay Kellerman, Force Baby, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, and Telekinibabe. The game begins, and Red X quickly notices Lindsay on one side. Eager to score her out, Red X hurls the ball hard toward Lindsay’s side. However, Lindsay dodges it and the ball floes further until it slams into Force Baby’s face. Shocked, Baby Strength tosses the ball he was holding and rushes to the scene. Force Baby begins to cry as he rubs his bruised cheek. Baby Strength grabs Force Baby in a sidehug and curses Red X, who is equally surprised. Just then, Lindsay walks up to her and scores her out of the game. Preparing for a journey Later, in class, Master Intelligence gives Red X a flier revealing important information about a Field Trip at the South Pole. The purpose is to study animals in Antarctica in order to learn how to adapt to extreme conditions. Later on, Red X prepares to go on the field trip. However, her woolly socks are too thick to fit under her boots. She makes several attempts, but they all result in failure. Her winter coat is already on and buttoned up. Just then, Telekinibabe calls her (though Red X initially thought it was Lindsay). As Red X turns, he tells her that he likes her, a lot, and points out that Lindsay is the only S.M.S.B. member who doesn’t feel the same way. Red X immediately embraces Telekinibabe, but the two are quickly interrupted by Master Intelligence, who is growing impatient. Telekinibabe turns back to Red X, who returns his stare, and asks if he can help her in any way. In response, Red X points to her feet. Telekinibabe looks down and tells her he doubts it can be done. Fortunately, he has some extra socks that will fit her perfectly, and he lets her borrow them. Two months after Red X’s return to the MBH, in October, they go on the Field Trip. Flight to Antarctica Their first activity is to look for vegetation on the pole. Red X is assigned with Lindsay and Master Intelligence. All three of them begin to scout the icy terrain. During this time, Red X complains about the temperature, though Master Intelligence cheerfully says she should have expected the cold. Red X says they must be on the edge of the planet, to which Lindsay grumpily points out they ideally are. Just then, they arrive at their camp resort — a small, dome-shaped building that Master Intelligence had rented. A moment later, Sebiscuits, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, and Force Baby show up and they all file inside. There, they all assemble their sleeping bags as Red X looks on in wonder. Master Intelligence coaxes her inside and she lays out her sleeping bags. After more lecturing, they all go to sleep. The next morning, they all go sledding, which proved to be a lot of fun. Master Intelligence watches as Lindsay and Sebiscuits descend the hill. Just as they land, Red X comes rushing up to him, revealing that she “found a really neat hill.” Master Intelligence agrees to join her and orders Lindsay to help Sebiscuits carry the sled. When Red X shows the big demonstration, even Lindsay is impressed by her big jump. Red X looks up at Master Intelligence and smiles, realizing that the only bad part is having to carry the sled back up. Afterwards, the other members take turns riding the hill. Later, everyone returns to the quarters Master Intelligence had set up. And suddenly, they hear something growling. Master Intelligence turns and says to stick with him. Just then, a polar bear shows up. All the members shriek except Master Intelligence. Their swords were all stashed away in the Pinewood Derby, except that of Master Intelligence. Throwing off his coat, Master Intelligence draws his sword and aims it at the bear. It races behind him, and he turns to slash it, but misses. A moment later, the animal extends its hand and bashes his head, knocking him to the ice-cold floor. Telekinibabe immediately charges, but the polar bear bites him in the arm. Howling in pain, Tyler collapses. Just then, Sebiscuits realizes Master Intelligence’s sword had gone flying into the icy ceiling and was wedged inside. Once he calls on it, the polar bear immediately rushes at him. He uses his sword to slash at the bear’s shoulder, prompting it to run away. He hadn’t meant to kill it. All the students are amazed. Sebiscuits thanks them and suggests they try and wake Master Intelligence and Telekinibabe. Back in New York A few days later, the S.M.S.B. members return to New York City and the MBH. There, Master Intelligence tests their sword skills as a vigorous warmup exercise. When this exercise ends, everyone regroups at their desks. Master Intelligence announces that they all passed before seeing Red X’s hand is raised. Red X asks why they had the Field Trip earlier than usual, and he reveals that he thought Hell Burnbottom and the Elite NoHeads would have tracked them there. That way, they could team up on the three of them and kill them before they could do any more damage, and theoretically end the ongoing Third NoHead War. He then gives them their homework assignments. That night, Red X begins struggling on her homework until Telekinibabe arrives and helps her complete it. The next morning, Master Intelligence asks for their homework. Appearances Locations *Earth **Manhattan Island **New York City, New York ***Central Park East High School ***MBH **Canada ***Tower of Reincarnation Events *Fall of the Tower of Reincarnation *Battle of Bast Castle Objects *Arts *Sword *Verasect Vehicles *Enforcer Species *Humans *Ghosts Organizations *S.M.S.B. *Elite NoHeads *Order of the Mystic Specters Mentioned *Mr. Stupid NoHead *NoHeads *Sheriff Bladepoint New Characters *Brad Ort *Cassie Ort *Chris Ort *Doris Crockford References Category:Books Category:The Super Babies books Category:The X-Children Category:D.I.T. books Category:Part Three: The Growing Universe books Category:2015 books Category:PG-rated books